Fire and Wind
by Anaka Mitsuri
Summary: Duas pessoas completamente diferentes ligadas ao mesmo destino... O destino que não se pode mudar nem lutar contra ele... [ OneShot ] Shikamaru x Temari


**

* * *

Fire and Wind**

Era um dia meio nublado em Konoha, assim como todos os outros. Suas nuvens estavam brancas e fofas, mostrando que com certeza não choveria. Claro, era inverno.

Inverno... A época que dá mais preguiça, ou será o contrário? Bem, para ele era tudo a mesma coisa. Preguiça em todas as estações do ano, todos os dias, todo momento. Aquele era Shikamaru.

O garoto observava as nuvens deitado em cima de um tronco de árvore. Estava extremamente cansado, pois acabara de voltar de uma missão, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia dormir. Algo fazia com que ele não dormisse. Insônia, talvez?

Com seu pensamento vazio e com seu olhar focado para o nada, o menino nem percebeu a chegada de uma pessoa, uma garota especificamente.

"Olá bebê chorão."

Despertando de seu transe, percebeu o vulto a sua frente. Aquela voz era impossível de se confundir. Irritante e desafiadora, ao mesmo tempo linda e graciosa...

"Nani?" com sua voz arrastada e preguiçosa de sempre, Shikamaru tentava entender o porquê dela estar ali.

"Tsc, baka" a garota falou desafiante.

As nuvens, que até agora cortavam rapidamente o céu, começavam a diminuir sua velocidade. . O silêncio que pairava era extremamente desagradável, mas aquilo já era comum entre aqueles dois. Encaravam-se, analisando um ao outro.

Ele. Um garoto preguiçoso e entediado. Sempre que o encontra está observando as nuvens, com seu olhar distante para o nada. Como um pássaro sem asas... E tão sereno e despreocupado... **Tão importante...**

Ela. Loira, olhos verdes, com um gênio fortíssimo. Desafiadora e sempre o irritando. Linda e delicada (será? Oo"). Mas seu olhar sempre tão inseguro... Uma flor que nasce entre pedras...

"Por que você está aqui?" diz o garoto, quebrando o silêncio.

"Estou incomodando?" diz, meio irritada.

"Sim" retruca com uma voz arrastada.

Pausa.

- veia saltando da cabeça da loira -

Pausa.

- Temari correndo em cima de Shikamaru -

>>>>Problemas técnicos

>>>>Voltando à programação

- Shikamaru com um galo enorme na cabeça e Temari com cara de superiora -

"Tsc"

"-.-... Já melhorou?" pergunta sem pensar duas vezes.

"Nani...?" Diz com uma voz maligna.

"x.x Por que mesmo você está aqui?" disfarça.

"¬¬... Haverá uma festa para comemorar o novo Kazekage, Gaara-sama. Ele me enviou até aqui para convidá-los a participar dessa comemoração."

O garoto fez um "hm" e voltou a olhar as nuvens.

Ela definitivamente não o entendia. Como passar o tempo inteiro vendo nuvens? O que tinha de tão legal nisso? Era apenas vapor... Uma massa de vapor fofa e sem graça. Talvez seria por preguiça de fazer qualquer outra coisa que mova os músculos... Sim, era bem do tipo dele... Mas mesmo assim ele poderia ficar dormindo. Ele gasta 70 por cento de seu tempo observando essas malditas nuvens idiotas!

Sentando-se ao lado do garoto, Temari tentou entender qual o sentido daquele vício dele. Às vezes olhava de esgoela para... Para... Na verdade não havia resposta por ela olha-lo. Ela simplesmente sentia vontade de apreciar seus olhos, sempre tão distantes... Pensativos...

O garoto, percebendo que estava sendo observado pela companheira, virou seu rosto para ela, encarando-a descaradamente. Espanto junto a um leve ruborizado surgiu na face da menina, fascinando-o. Por que se sentia tão prendido a ela? Por que sentia seu coração bater mais forte cada vez que a encontrava? Talvez ela esteja tentando matá-lo de ataque cardíaco... Mas e daí? Aquele olho tão profundo, sempre tão distante, mostrava a linda garota que havia dentro daquela imagem de menina irritante e provocadora... Tão maravilhosa, **tão importante...**

"N-nani?" perguntou a loira meio sem graça.

"... Você que estava me encarando..." e com um lento movimento virou seu rosto para a posição de antes e fechou os olhos.

"Eu não, seu idiota." e passou a fitar o movimento da rua.

Silêncio...

"Por quê você sempre observa as nuvens?" quebrando novamente o silêncio, a garota perguntava com a voz baixa.

Olhou para a garota e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. A loira não o olhava diretamente. Tentou dar a melhor resposta, mas seu pensamento estava focado apenas para a beleza daquela moça.

"Putz, sei lá..." disse qualquer coisa e fechou os olhos, tentando organizar seus pensamentos e esquecer o desejo indecente que lhe passou pela cabeça.

Ele não sabia... Era só o que faltava. O cara não sabe nem o que faz? Como ele se tornou shinobi mesmo? -.- Nem se ele falasse que era para passar o tempo... Aliás, mesmo se ele desse uma explicação lógica, ela nunca o entenderia. Suas vidas são muito diferentes...

"Talvez seja um modo para fazer com que eu me esqueça do agora... Um jeito que encontrei para me livrar dessas dificuldades de shinobi..." deu uma pequena pausa. "E também ao mesmo tempo me lembro de que existem coisas boas..." e olhou para ela com um leve sorriso.

O coração da loira começou a bater mais forte. Por um momento veio-lhe a cabeça uma idéia absurda para a última frase comentada. Mas agora ela estava compreendendo-o melhor... Ela sabia que nunca o entenderia por completo e sabia que ele não a entenderia também. Mas e daí? Eles estão juntos... Não precisam saber os motivos de seu jeito de ser...

A garota levantou-se. "Tenho que ir... Já avisei a Tsunade-sama da festa, minha missão já está comprida..." e virou-se para seguir seu caminho. Mas sentiu sua mão sendo segurada. Olhou para trás e o viu encarando-a como se estivesse querendo dizer algo. "N-nani...?"

"..." fez uma cara entediada. '_Por que eu estou fazendo isso? --_' soltou a mão dela e, em passos lentos, caminhou até a saída da vila. "Eu te acompanho."

Meio assustada com o gesto do colega, ficou uns instantes parada para organizar seus pensamentos. Ele estava se oferecendo para acompanha-la a saída da vila? O.o"! '_Hum... Então talvez eu não seja tão complicada como ele sempre diz..._' E com um sorriso no rosto, foi correndo em direção ao amigo... Ou algo mais...

Chegando na porta de saída (ou entrada? X.X sei lá o) os dois pararam e ficaram se encarando.

"Bem... Ja ne..." Deu um discreto aceno e rapidamente já havia sumido da vista do garoto. Este fez o mesmo.

Os dois foram se distanciando cada vez mais, um para cada canto. Agora eles entendiam... Estavam presos pelos laços do destino. Um destino que não se pode mudar jamais, nem com a força, nem com a distância. O destino do amor.

_São como Óleo e água_

_Fogo e vento..._

**_Tão diferentes..._**

_Mas como uma Nuvem levada pelo Vento..._

_E um beija-flor que pousa na mais bela das plantas..._

**_Mas tão iguais..._**

* * *

Aqui estou eu, com mais uma de minhas fics. Estavam com saudadades neh? Ah que bom! ò.ó Espero que gostem dessa oneshot de Shika x Tema XD Ah, outra coisa: DIEXEM REVIEWSSS! >xD Ja ne o/ 

_Tmshro. Anaka_


End file.
